Changes/Veränderungen
by Warringer
Summary: Der Naban-Spiegel schlägt zurück
1. Diclaimer

Changes  
  
Von AWarringer  
  
Declimer  
  
Nichts hier von ist meins, wenn man von der Storyline absieht. Bitte nicht verklagen, ich bin nur ein armer Student und brauche mein BAFÃ¶G.  
  
Ranma Â½ gehÃ¶rt Rumiko Takahashi und irgendeinem Verlag.  
  
Perry Rhodan gehÃ¶rt der Pabel-Moewing Verlags KG.  
  
C&C sind willkommen.  
  
Flames werden direkt an den Hund verfÃ¼ttert.  
  
Klaut einer meine Story wird er mit drei Wochen Modern Talking bestraft.  
  
Ansonsten gilt die Warnung:  
  
Fanfics kÃ¶nnen sÃ¼chtig machen. Zu den riesigen Nebenwirkungen essen sie die Packungsbeilage und tragen sie ihren Arzt zum Aphoteker. 


	2. Prolog

Veränderungen  
  
Prolog  
  
  
  
Ranma saß auf dem Dach des Tendo-Dojo und sah in die Sterne. Vor einer Wocher war die Hochzeit mit Akane ins Wasser gefallen und seitdem war sie stinksauer auf ihn. Nabiki wurde nicht müde Ranma auszupressen und verlangte für alles Geld. Soun und Genma stauchten ihn mehrmals am Tag zusammen. Noboka war zwar verständnisvoll, aber sie gab Ranma letztenendes die Schuld an dem Desaster. Schließlich hätte er ja etwas unternehmen können. Nur Kasumi blieb sie selbst und immer freundlich.  
  
„Mein Leben stinkt."  
  
Ranma ließ den Kopf sinken und griff nach der Kette, die um seinen Hals hing. An der Kette hing ein Teil des zerbrochenen Naban-Spiegel. Das kleine Bruchstück pendelte langsam vor seinem Gesicht hin und her und drehte sich leicht. Ranma seufzte und ließ das Speigelstück sinken. Dann sah er wieder in die Sterne. Eine Träne stahl sich aus seinem Augenwinkel und rollte langsam sein Gesicht hinunter, um sich an seinem Kinn zu lösen.  
  
„Ich wünschte ich währe irgendwo anders," flüsterte Ranma.  
  
Die Träne fiel auf die Spiegelscherbe. Es gab einen Lichtblitz und Ranm war verschwunden. 


	3. Kapitel 1 Teaser

Veränderungen  
  
Kapitel 1 Heimkehr  
  
----------------------------  
  
Ich ging langsam auf meine Kabine zu, als eine Durchsage kam.  
  
"Kommandant bitte in die Zentrale."  
  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und konzentrierte mich auf die Zentrale der DISCOVERY. Von einer zur nächsten Sekunde stand ich mitten in der Zentrale, knapp vor COMMAND, der erhöhten Kommandoplattform meines Schiffes.  
  
"Was gibt es?" fragte ich Mel Grissam, meinen ersten Offizier und ersten Piloten.  
  
Der Ertruser zuckte zusammen, als er meine Stimme hörte. Er drehte sich langsam um und sah mit seinen zweiachzig Körpergröße auf meine einsneunzig herunter. Er schüttelte den Kopf und strich sich über den Irokesenähnlichen Sichelkamm auf seinem Kopf.  
  
"Kannst du nicht die Tür nehmen, wie jeder andere auch?"  
  
Ich schenkte ihm mein patentiertes arrogantes Lächeln.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht. Es sieht einfach zu gut aus, wenn ein Ertruser zusammenzuckt."  
  
Ich konnte das Lachen von einigen anderen Besatzungsmitgliedern höhren. Mel schloss die Augen und massierte seinen Nasenrücken mit den gigantischen Pranken, die seine Hände waren.  
  
"Was gibt es?"  
  
Mel deutete mit einer Hand auf das Ortungs-Hologramm hinter sich. Dort waren die Blimps von zehn Schiffen zu erkennen. Warscheinlich ein Begrüßungskommando dieser Galaxie. Die Schiffe schienen sich in einer Art Angriffsposition zu befinden. Den Energieangaben nach zu urteilen, die neben dem Ortungsholo schwebten, hatten alle Schiffe ihre Schilde aktiviert und Waffensysteme hochgefahren. Ich machte mir nicht unbedingt große Sorgen. Die Angaben unserer Energiesensoren zeigten, daß die Schilde er Schiffe nur auf HÜ-Level lagen und die Waffensysteme mit hoher Warscheinlichkeit nicht stark genug waren, um den Paratron der DISCOVERY auf zehn Prozent zu belasten. Ich sah wieder zu Mel.  
  
"Kommunikationsversuche?" "Nein." "Irgendetwas anderes als aktivierte Waffen und Schilde?" "Auch nicht."  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Warum müssen wir immer auf die Völker treffen, die bereit waren zuerst zu schießen und dann zu fragen? Ich ging auf meinen Kommandosessel zu und setzte mich. Ich drehte mich um.  
  
"Funk. Versuch eine Verbindung zu den Schiffen herzustellen."  
  
Ian McGregor, der Funker, der momentan Schicht hatte, nickte.  
  
"Ich versuche es."  
  
Ich konzentrierte mich weiter auf die Ortungsholos. Irgendetwas war hier faul. Ich hatte soeine Formation schon einmal gesehen. Zugegeben, nur in einigen Holoaufnahmen aus Chetreah, aber ich hatte sie gesehen. Diese Formation hatten die Schiffe der Haluter eingenommen, um einen der Sonnenwürmer zu vernichten.  
  
Gleichzeitig stieg die Energieerzeugung in den Schiffen innerhalb von einer Minute um fast 900.000 Megawatt. Nicht gut. Schließlich baute sich ein Holo vor mir auf. Es zeigte kein Gesicht, sondern nur ein Symbol. Eine einzelne Galaxie, die von einer durchscheinenden Balse umgeben war. Ich atmete tief durch.  
  
"Ich bin Ranma Saotome, Kommadant des LFT-Schiffes DISCOVERY. Wir kommen in friedlicher Absicht und möchten nur unsere Rohstoffreserven in ihrer Galaxie auffrischen."  
  
Die Antwort kam sofort.  
  
"Das tut nichts zu Sache," sagte eine unpersönliche Roboterstimme," Sie haben das Gebiet von Osikri verletzt. Dafür müssen sie vernichtet werden."  
  
Na herrlich. Warum immer ich? Kaum hatte die Stimme ihr Sprüchlein aufgesagt, war die Verbindung unterbrochen.  
  
"Scheiße! Schilde hoch. Lücke, intermittierend. Und nicht wie weg hier!"  
  
Die Schutzschilde der DISCOVERY flammten auf. Sechsfachgestaffelte Paratron und fünffach gestaffelte HÜ-Schilde, wobei sich die einzelnen Staffeln ablösten. Erst ein Paratron, dann ein HÜ, noch ein Paratron, und wieder ein HÜ, und so weiter.  
  
Gleichzeitig konnte das geschulte Ohr das leise Aufsummen der vier Hauptmetagravtriebwerke höhren, die dieses gewalltige Schiff der Entdecker- Klasse mit 880 km/sec² aus ihrem alten Kurs rissen und beschleunigten. Es half nichts. Das was ich erahnt hatte, passierte. Ich hasse es wenn ich recht habe.  
  
Um die DISCOVERY entstand ein gigantischer Aufrißtrichter, der alles im Umkreis von einigen hunderttausend Kilometern in den Hyperraum riß. Uns eingeschlossen. Während jegliche andere Materie beim Kontakt mit dem Hyperraum für immer entmaterialisierte, waren wir fürs erste sicher. Gott sei Dank gibt es Paratron-Schilde. Trotzdem gab es jetzt ein Problem. Die Belastungsanzeige der äußeren Paratronstaffel stieg langsam aber sicher an. Im Moment lag die Belastung vielleicht nur bei knapp fünf Prozent, aber es würde nur zwei Stunden dauern, bis die Belastung die einhundert Prozent überschritt, und vielleicht weitere dreißig Muniten, bis der Schirm komplett zusammenbrach.  
  
Und wenn erst die äußere Staffel zusammenbrach, würden die anderen Staffeln im Fünfminutentakt folgen. Also hatten wir knappe drei Stunden Zeit, um uns etwas einfallen zu lassen. Ich sah zu der Chefwissenschaftlerin herüber, die vor einer Ortungskonsole saß und die einzelnen Daten-Hologramme durchsah. Eins muß ich ihr lassen, sie ist wie immer extrem schnell bei der Sache. "Eine Idee, Ryoko?"  
  
Der Rotschopf sah mich an.  
  
"Warte noch ein paar Minuten, Dad."  
  
Ja, sie war meine Tochter. Bereits mit fünfundzwanzig war sie eine der besten Hyperphysikerinen in der LFT. An Bord der DISCOVERY leitete sie das zivile Team von Wissenschaftlern, wie es jedes Schiff der Entdecker-Klasse an Bord hatte. Wenn ich sie ansah, sah ich in ihr oft ihre Mutter. Als sie zwei Jahre alt war, war Kirari bei einem Gleiterunfall ums Leben gekommen. Ein Halbstarker hatte sich mit Vurguzz vollaufen lassen, war in seinen Gleiter gestiegen und hatte die Sicherheitsschaltungen deaktiviert. Einige Minuten später hatte sich sein Gleiter mit achthundert in einen Taxigleiter gebohrt.  
  
Ich sah Ryoko lange an.  
  
Etwa einsachtundachzig groß, ein Superkörper, der selbst mich manchmal neidisch machte, wenn ich denn in meinem weiblichen Körper war, ein immer freundliches Gesicht, das ihr Temperament verbarg und ausdrucksstarke rote Augen, die sie von ihrer Mutter hatte. Kirari war eine Halbarkonidin. Ganz offiziell war Ryoko der intelligenteste je gebohrene Mensch. Und das mit einem IQ von 971 Punkten. In ein paar Jahren konnte sie vielleicht sogar Aagenflet oder Miles Kantor den Rang streitig machen. Und Aagenfelt hatte sich mit seiner Aagenflet-Barriere einen Platz in der Geschichte erarbeitet, bevor ihn Seelenquell umbrachte. Ich speilte gedankenverlohren mit dem Anhänger, den ich um meinen Hals trug. Es war das Bruchstück des Naban-Spiegels, das mich letztenendes vor siebenunddreißig Jahren hier her gebracht hatte. Ich hatte damals zwar versucht wieder zurückzukommen, aber nach zehn vergeblichen Versuchen hatte ich es aufgegeben und mich meinem Schicksal ergeben. Ich hatte mich beim nächsten Amt gemeldet und angegeben, irgendwo in der Wildnis der Erde ohne Kontakt zur modernen Welt aufgewachsen zu sein. Nicht unbedingt das Problem. Damals war das Jahr 1272 NGZ. Ich hatte mich sehr schnell in das Terra dieses Universums eingelebt und einen Schulabschluß gemacht. Danach hing ich ein Studium drangehängt, Raumschiffsbau. 1276 NGZ lernte ich Kirari kennen und verliebte mich in sie. Und sie verliebte sich in mich. Zwei Jahre vor Ryokos Geburt trat ich der LFT- Flotte bei, um ein wenig von der Milchstraße zu sehen. Als Kirari 1284 starb, war ich am Boden zerstöhrt.  
  
Ich bekam die Nachricht, als ich als erster Pilot eines schweren Kreuzers im Sektor Morgenrot auf Patruille war. Nur Ryoko hielt mich davon ab, meinen Schmerz im Alkohol zu ertränken. Ich erhielt einige Jahre Erziehungsurlaub. Aber 1292 NGZ, als Goedda vor der Tür der Galaxie stand wurde ich wieder aktiviert.  
  
Ryoko konnte damals aber schon auf sich selbst aufpassen und war bereits in der Highschool. Zwei Jahre später machte sie ihren Abschluß und begann Hyperphysik am TIT zu studieren. 1297 NGZ machte sie ihren Abschluß und man wollte sie in eine der Mutantenschulen stecken, weil sie Teleporterin, leichte Telekintin und Energiemanipulatorin war. Aber sie zeigte ihre Fähigkeiten nur sehr selten. Es hatte sich aber bereits erledigt, nachdem sich herausstellte, daß sie keine Monocrom-Mutantin war.  
  
Dann kam das Jahr 1303 NGZ und die Bedrohung durch SEELENQUELL. Ryoko half Aagenfelt seit zwei Jahren bei seiner Barriere und ich war erster Offizier an Bord der YAMATO, eines Schlachtkreuzers der ODIN-Klasse.  
  
Im darauffolgenden Jahr kam der Angriff auf das Sol-System und ich war mitten drin. Bei einem Gefecht mit zwei Posbi-Fragmentern war die YAMATO schwer beschädigt worden und konnte nur sich nur mit Mühe zurückziehen. Wir erreichten grade so den Treffpunkt 'Kartagos Fall'. Der Kommandant der YAMATO überlebte unsere Flucht nicht und ich verlohr mein rechtes Auge durch ein Panzerplastschrapnell. Ich bekam ein geklontes Ersatzauge, mit einer grünen Iris - verdammte Mediker -, und dann das Kommando über die reparierte YAMATO. Dann folgten die Gefechte um die Hundertsonnenwelt und Arkon. Als SEELENQUELL duch die 'Sekundärwaffe Geistertanz' getötet wurde, veränderte sich etwas in mir, ausgelöst duch die gigantischem Mengen Psi- Energie. In mir wurden zwei latent vorhandene Paragaben aktiv. Ich wurde zum Kurzstreckenteleporter und zum Energiemanipulator. Aber wie meine Tochter konnte ich trotz dieser Fähigkeiten ein PsIso-Netz tragen.  
  
1306 NGZ bekam ich dann das Kommando über die DISCOVERY, der erste Neubau eines Schiffes der Entdecker-Klasse nach dem SEELENQUELL-Vorfall. Und ich hohlte Ryoko als die Leiterin der Wissenschaftsabteilung. Dann, 1308 NGZ, bei einem Spezialeinsatz gegen eine alte, von den Galactic Guardians besetzte, USO-Basis, stolperte die DISCOVERY über ein instabiles Wurmloch. Es schleuderte uns über 643 Millionen Lichtjahre in die Richtung der Großen Leere, die für uns immer noch etwa 400 Millionen Lichtjahre in Richtung der Milchstraße lag. 4400 Besatzungsmitglieder, 500 Stammbesatzung, 3200 Beibootbesatzungen, 200 Wissenschaflter und 500 Mitglieder der Raumlandetruppe, verschollen im Weltraum.  
  
Jetzt passt wenigstens der Name meines Schiffes. Wir sind jetzt immerhin auf einer 'Odyssee im Weltraum'. Ist zwar nicht 2001, aber man kann nicht alles haben. Wir sind jetzt ein Jahr unterwegs und nur 40 Millionen Lichtjahre näher an TERRA. Naja wir brauchten eine Fabrik, um die Triebwerke auszutauschen, wenn sie nach zweihundert Millionen Lichtjahren ausgebrannt sind. Und jetzt sitzen wir im Hyperraum fest.  
  
Ryoko drehte sich wieder um und riß mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
  
"Ich hätte eine Idee." "Und?" "Wir fahren die Grigoroff-Projetoren hoch und schalten die Schilde aus. Da wir im Hyperraum sind schützt uns das Grigoroff-Feld wie bei einem Metagrav- Flug. Wenn wir Glück haben funktioniert es. Wenn nicht..."  
  
Ich nickte und sah dann die Zweifel in ihrem Gesicht.  
  
"Aber?" "Wenn es klappt, könnten wir die interuniverselle Barriere durchbrechen." "Mit oder ohne Stageness-Schock?" "Keine Ahnung."  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Sind ja tolle Aussichten." "Es ist deine Entscheidung, Dad."  
  
Ich atmete tief durch und drehte mich wieder um. Ich sah Mel an.  
  
"Mel, mach was Ryoko gesagt hat."  
  
Der Ertruser nickte nur, setze sich in den Sessel des Emotionauten und stülpte die SERT-Haube über seinen Kopf. An einigen Kotroll-Hologrammen vor mir konnte ich erkennen, wie er das Gehirn der DISCOVERY wurde und die DISCOVERY zu seinem Körper.  
  
"Ich bin soweit," sagte er. "Dann mach."  
  
Er nickte. Ich konnte ohne Probleme höhren wie die Girgoroff-Projektoren ansprangen und das Sirren langsam in den Ultraschallbereich abdreiftete. Dann, nach etwa einer Minute, war das tiefe Brummen der Schildgeneratoren verschwunden und die Grigoroff-Projektoren brüllten mit einem Mal auf, so laut, das es von jedem gehört wurde. Ich konnte erkennen, wie sich Schweißperlen auf Mel's Gesicht bildeten.  
  
"Beende Metagrav-Flug," stöhnte er.  
  
Das mußte ihn ganz schön mitnehmen. Ein gewalltiger Stoß ging durch das Schiff, so gewalltig, daß er von den Andruckabsondern nicht absorbiert werden konnte und ich aus meinem Sessel geschleudert wurde.  
  
Gleichzeitig flackerten die Hologramme und das Licht. Ich bildete mir ein, Explosionen zu höhren. Als ich wieder auf den Beinen war, konnte ich erkennen, daß Mel in seinem Sitz zusammengesackt war.  
  
"Medo!" schrie ich.  
  
Dreißig Sekunden später stand ein Medo-Roboter nebem Mel und behandete ihn. Ich sah den Roboter an.  
  
"Und?" fragte ich. "Er hat einen leichten Nervenschock erlitten," sagte die Machiene mit einer sympatischen Frauenstimme," ich habe ihm einige Präperate verabreicht, die den Schock ,lindern sollten."  
  
Ich nickte und wandte mich wichtigeren Dingen zu. Den Status-Hologrammen, die über COMMAND schwebten. Was ich sah war schlecht. Verdammt schlecht. Der Übergang in den Normalraum, hatte einen Energiestoß in das Versorgungsnetz geleitet. Fünfundzwanzig Prozent aller Systeme waren zerstöhrt oder schwer beschädigt. Weitere dreißig Prozent wiesen leichte Beschädigungen auf. Wir hatten drei der Hauptmetagrav-Triebwerke verlohren, ausgebrannt. Alle Paratron- und HÜ-Generatoren, explodiert, siebzig Prozent des Bordsyntrons und zehn Prozent der Positronik. Die Steuersysteme der Transformkanonen waren offline und nur drei von sechzig MHV-Geschützen einsatzbereit. Zum ersten Mal war ich froh, daß die Entdecker-Klasse eine hochgradige Redundanz in allen Systemen aufwies. Dadurch hatten wir noch ein unbeschädigtes Not-Lineartriebwerk und zwölf Protonenstrahl-Triebwerke. Das hieß, wir waren immer noch Überlichtfähig. Zwar nur grade eben, aber immer hin.  
  
Die DISCOVERY war auch das einzige Schiff seiner Klasse, das statt eines Not-Transitionstriebwerkes über einen Not-Linearkonverter mit hunderttausend Lichtjahren Reichweite verfügte. Ich drehte mich zum Rest der Zentrale um.  
  
"Navigation, ich will wissen wo wir sind. Funk, alle Normal- und Hyperfunkanäle abhöhren. Ortung, du weißt, was du zu tun hast. Logistik, ich will alle Schäden aufgelistet haben und erwarte einen Reparaturplan in einer Stunde. Fleet, ich will den Status aller Beiboote, bis runter zu den Gleitern."  
  
Damit ließ ich mich wieder in meinen Sessel fallen. Ryoko betrat COMMAND und setzte sich neben mich.  
  
"Du solltest dich ausruhen, Dad. Schließlich wolltest du es tun bevor der Angriff kam."  
  
Ich sah sie mit einem ernsten Gesicht an.  
  
"Ausruhen? Jetzt? Du kennst mich besser, Ryoko. Nicht, solange ich nicht weiß was los ist."  
  
Dann kam Ibrahim Weißbaum, der Navigator, der zur Zeit Dienst hatte, auf mich zu.  
  
"Und, wo sind wir?" fragte ich ihn.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Gesicht zeigte ganz klare Überraschung.  
  
"Du wirst es nicht glauben," sagte er kleinlaut. "Was werde ich nicht glauben?"  
  
Er räusperte sich und schluckte, um seinen trockenen Hals frei zu bekommen.  
  
"Wir sind im Sol-System. Aber nicht in unserem. Hier existierten Mars und Pluto noch."  
  
Ich schloß meine Augen. Da war es wieder, mein sogenanntes Glück. Ich hatte mal wieder Glück, Pech zu haben. Erst unsere Odyssee und jetzt der Übergang in die Vergangenheit oder ein anderes Universum. Wirklich Su-u-u-per.  
  
"Wo?" fragte ich. "Fahrtlos in L3 des Terra-Luna-Gravitationssystems."  
  
L3, einer der fünf Librationspunkte, in dem sich die Gravitation von Erde und Mond aufheben und eine stabile Umlaufbahn erlauben. Ich drehte mich um.  
  
"Ortung?" "Nichts. Keine Schiffe, nur jede Menge Satelliten und Raumschrott. Eine einfache Raumstation in 400 Kilometern Höhe über Terra und ein Raumfahrzeug, das fast so aussieht wie die STARDUST." "Ich will sie sehen," sagte ich.  
  
Mein Wunsch wurde mir sofort erfüllt und zwei Hologramme bauten sich vor mir auf. Ich erkannte beide. Ein amerikanisches Space Shuttle und die internationale Raumstation ISS. Also fiel die Vergangenheit raus. Ein anderes Universum war es also.  
  
"Sonst noch etwas?" "Ja, zwei leichte Hyperenergiequellen im Großraum Tokio und eine im Großraum Okyama." "Danke. Funk?" "Jede Menge Verkehr im UKW-Bereich. Kein Hyperfunk, den ich empfangen könnte. Die UKW-Signale sind Funk, Telefon, Fernsehen." Ic  
  
h nickte. "Zeig mir einen Fernsehsender." "Kein Problem."  
  
Vor mir baute sich ein zweidimensionales Bild auf. Es zeigte das Bild eines Nachrichtensenders. Vertrau McGregor um CNN zu finden. Das Bild zeigte einen Reporter vor einem Gebiet, das ich fast vergessen hatte. Jusendo. Der zerstöhrte Mt. Phoenix.  
  
"Seit mehr als anderthalb Jahren schweigt sich die Regierung in Peking," sagte der Reporter," über die Vorkommnisse aus, die zur Zerstöhrung dieses Berges führte. Einige sogenannte Augenzeugen aus einem benachbarten Dorf, behaupten, daß ein Teenanger den Berg mit einer Art Energiestrahl zerstöhrt haben soll, aber einige Geheimdienste nehmen an, daß in diesem Berg eine geheime Forschungsanlage existiert haben soll, in der von der chinesischen Regierung eine Art Superlaser entwickelt worden ist, und er bei einem Test den Berg zerstöhrt hat." I ch hörte nicht mehr hin sondern sah auf das Datum im Bild. 29. Februar 2002. Fast ein Jahr nachdem ich verschwunden bin. Das war es schon wieder, mein verfluchtes Glück. Ich war wieder zu hause und meine Leute waren hier fehl am Platz. Scheiße. Ich bin jetzt dreiundfünfzig und hier ist grade Mal ein Jahr vergangen. Ich bin jetzt älter als meine Eltern. Und Ironie des Schicksals, man sieht es mir nicht an. Die völlige Kontrolle über mein Ki und meinen Körper hat es mir erlaubt soetwas wie unsterblich zu sein. Mein Köper ist biologisch gesehen achzehn, aber ich sehe aus wie fünfundzwanzig. Jetzt ist die Preisfrage: Was jetzt?  
  
--------  
  
Zwei Tage warten vergangen seit die DICOVERY in meinem Heimatuniversum gestrandet ist. Inzwischen sind wir auf dem Mond gelandet und haben mit den Reparaturen begonnen. Da wir nicht wußten ob jemand unsere Ankunft bemerkt hatte und ob dieser jemand friedlich war, lag die höchste Reaparaturpriorität bei den Schilden und den Waffensystemen. Glücklicherweise waren die Beiboote nicht beschädigt worden, immerhin etwas.  
  
Die Reparatur aller Systeme an Bord wird etwa drei Monate dauern. Was unsere momentane Situation anging, nun ich hatte mich an eine Standartprozedur für Extremsituationen gehalten. Ich habe die Crew befragt. Ein Vorteil bei einer so gut wie nicht existierenden Befehlsstruktur. Um das zu verstehen, muß man verstehen, daß es eigentlich keine Ränge in der LFT-Flotte gibt. Die gesamte Befehlsstruktur basiert einfach auf dem Vertrauen und dem Respekt den Vorgesetzten gegenüber. Und wenn man nicht mit einer Anweisung einverstaden war, führte man sie nicht aus oder fragte jemand anderes nach seiner Meinung. Das hatte ich auch gemacht.  
  
Das Ergebnis war äußerst interessant. Fast alle Besatzungmitglieder hatten sich dafür ausgesprochen hier zu bleiben und zu sehen was sich machen ließ. Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, daß alle nach einer schnellen Heimkehr schrien. Also hatte ich die Befragung drei Mal wiederhohlt. Mit dem selben Ergebnis. Ist schon verrückt, wie sehr eine Besatzung sich mit dem Kommandanten identifiziert. Im Moment stand ich in einem der großen Hagars, etwa einen Meter vor einem Prallfeld, das die Atmosphäre im Schiff hielt und sah auf die blaue Kugel der Erde, die knapp über dem Mondhorizont hing. Die DISCOVERY war im Tycho- Krater gelandet und draußen konnte ich Roboter erkennen, die einige Teile der äußeren Hülle auswechselten.  
  
Ich atmete tief durch.  
  
"Einen Galax für deine Gedanken," hörte ich Ryoko hinter mir. "Ich denke nur grade nach, ob ich vielleicht mal in Nerima nach dem Rechten schaue," antwortete ich ohne mich umzudrehen. "Warum eigentlich nicht, ich wollte immer schon mal meine Großeltern kennenlernen."  
  
Ich lachte auf.  
  
"Die beiden würden ausflippen. Meine Mutter würde dich schätzungsweise nie mehr loslassen wollen und mein Vater wird versuchen mich umzubringen, weil ich" Ich machte eine ziemlich gute Imitation von Genma. "Die Familie entehrt habe."  
  
Ryoko konnte zuerst kaum ihre Lacher zurückhalten, nur um dann regelrecht zu explodieren. Ich konnte nicht anders und leistete ihr bald Gesellschaft. Einige Minuten später hatten wir uns wieder beruhigt.  
  
"Warum eigentlich nicht," sagte ich," Ist ja nicht so, als würde Mel nicht damit fertig." "Genau," sagte Ryoko," Wenn er nicht einer der wenigen Emotionauten wäre hätte er sein eigenes Kommando."  
  
Ich sah sie an.  
  
"Woll'n wir eine Micro-Jet nehmen oder willst du teleportieren?"  
  
Sie dachte kurz nach.  
  
"Teleportieren wir. Ich habe da so eine seltsame Idee, was die beiden Hyperenegiequellen in Japan angeht. Ich schnappe mir nur eben einen Scaner und wir können los." "Gut, ich bin dann in der Zentrale."  
  
Ich teleportierte in die Zentrale und materialisierte hinter Mel.  
  
"Hey, Mel," sagte ich mit einem Lächeln.  
  
Mel zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um.  
  
"Muß das immer sein?" "Yep."  
  
Ich lächelte ihn weiter an.  
  
"Ich bin einige Zeit auf der Erde. Du hast das Kommando." "Und warum?" fragte er. "Ich denke ich sehen mal nach was sich zuhause verändert hat. Und für die Reparatur braucht man mich nicht."  
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern und drehte sich wieder um.  
  
"Du bist der Kommandant."  
  
Dann materialisierte Ryoko neben mir.  
  
"Hey, Mel," sagte sie.  
  
Mel zuckte wieder zusammen und ich konnte mir nur mit Mühe ein Lachen verkneifen.  
  
"Jetzt fängt sie auch damit an," lamientierte er und ließ sich in einem Sessel sinken.  
  
Jetzt konnte ich mir das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. Bevor Mel etwas sagen konnte, griff Ryoko nach meinem Arm und teleportierte uns zur Erde. Wir materialisierten nicht weit vom Ucchan's entfernt. Und ich lachte noch immer.  
  
"Jetzt weiß ich endlich warum du das immer machst, Dad," sagte Ryoko mit einem Lächeln. "Es macht einfach nur Spaß," sagte ich. "Und wohin jetzt?" fragte sie. "Da das Ucchan's am nächsten liegt, denke ich wir fangen dort an." "Hab ich nichts gegen."  
  
Wir gingen also die paar Meter bis zum Ucchan's. Ich sah mich unterdessen um. Es hatte sich nichts verändert, wenn man einmal von dem neuen Straßenbelag absah. Ich öffnete die Tür zu Ukyo's Restaurant. Das Restaurant war leer bis auf einen jungen Mann und Ukyo. Sie sah auf. Und wurde etwas bleich.  
  
"Ran-Ranma?"  
  
Ich legte mein bestes Lächeln auf.  
  
"Hallo, Ukyo."  
  
Sie sprang über die Theke raste auf mich zu und umarmte mich. Die Umarmung war so fest, daß selbst einem Oxtoner die Luft weggeblieben wäre. Der junge Mann sah nur einem gesunden Interesse zu. Dann löste Ukyo die Umarmung und sah mir ins Gesicht.  
  
"Wo warst du das letzte Jahr."  
  
Ich lächelte etwas.  
  
"Ist eine lange Geschichte."  
  
Sie ging wieder hinter den Tresen und lächelte breit. Der junge Mann sah sie an.  
  
"Ich hoffe du bekommst keinen Rückfall," sagte er.  
  
Ukyo wurde rot und der junge Mann bekam einen leichten Schlag gegen den Kopf.  
  
"Hisho," zischte sie.  
  
Wir, ich und Ryoko, setzten uns. Ukyo war bereits dabei, zwei ihrer Special zu machen. Sie sah dabei Ryoko an.  
  
"Wer ist sie," fragte Ukyo. "Ukyo, darf ich dir meine Tochter Ryoko vorstellen," sagte ich.  
  
Sie und Hisho starrten mich an. Sie starrten uns lange an. Sehr lange. So lange, daß die Okiyami verbrannten und sie neue begann.  
  
"WAS??!!" schrien die beiden. "Wie ich sagte, ist eine lage Geschichte." "Ich will sie höhren."  
  
Ich lächelte und zog meinen Anhänger hervor.  
  
"Wißt ihr was das hier ist?" "Nein," sagte Ukyo. "Irgendetwas magisches," sagte Hisho. "Das ist ein Stück des Naban-Spiegels. Eine Art Talisman. Vor einem Jahr bin ich durch dieses Bruchstück in ein anderes Universum geschleudert worden. Ich habe dort 35 Jahre verbracht. Erst vor zwei Tagen bin ich mit meinem Schiff hier gestrandet." "Schiff? Anderes Universum?" fragte Ukyo. "Das Schiff das ich kommandiere. Die DISCOVERY, ein Schiff der Entdecker- Klasse."  
  
Ich wollte weiter erklähren, als ich von Hisho unterbrochen wurde.  
  
"Entdecker-Klasse? 1,8 Kilometer Durchmesser? Kugelraumer? Transformkanonen, Paratron-Schild und Metagrav?"  
  
Ich war etwas überrascht. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, daß hier jemand etwas über mein Schiff wußte.  
  
"Ja. Ein Schiff der LFT-Sonderflotte. S.N.C. 1-9-22. Baujahr 1306 NGZ."  
  
Hisho sah mich an als wäre ich verrückt und warf die Hände in die Höhe. "Das ist unmöglich!" schrie er," Perry Rhodan ist nur eine Figur aus einer deutschen Sience Fiction Serie!"  
  
Müsste ich vielleicht mal überprüfen.  
  
"Wenn ich den Residenten das nächste Mal sehe werde ich es ihm sagen. Da wird er aber überrascht sein."  
  
Ryoko konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. Ukyo sah unterdessen wieder auf die Okiyami. Sie waren wieder verbrannt. Ich sah auch auf die verbrannten Okiyami.  
  
"Bist du im letzten Jahr eingerostet?" fragte ich.  
  
Sie gab mir DEN Blick, der mich leicht frösteln ließ. Ich kannte DEN Blick noch von meiner Frau, Kami-sama hab sie selig.  
  
"Was ist eigentlich in meiner Abwesenheit passiert?" fragte ich, um davon abzulenken.  
  
Ukyo hohlte tief luft.  
  
"Also," begann sie," Wir haben die ersten beiden Wochen Nerima auseinandergenommen, um dich zu finden." "Hab ich mir denken können," unterbrach ich sie mit einem Lächeln," Konntest wohl nicht ohne mich leben."  
  
Sie wurde leicht rot und verpasste mir einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.  
  
"Naja, jedenfalls ist Schampoo immer noch auf der Suche. Zusammen mit Cologne und Mousse." "Gut zu wissen." "Das Problem ist, sie sind ab und zu hier. So wie jetzt auch." "Verdammt." "Als wir, bis auf Schampoo natürlich, mit der Suche aufgehört haben, ist Kodachi durchgedreht." "Was sie es nicht schon immer." "Stimmt eigentlich. Ihr Bruder hat sie jedenfalls einweisen lassen." "Kuno war ausnamsweise mal intelligent? Die Welt geht unter!" sagte ich und fakte Todesangst.  
  
Ukyo und Hisho mußten lachen.  
  
"Was ist mit Akane?"  
  
"Oh, Kuno hat die morgentliche Prügelei wieder eingeführt. Akane hat die übrigen Schüler zwar jedes Mal platt gemacht, aber Kuno ist dank dir stärker geworden und hat Akane vier aus fünf Mal besiegt."  
  
Ich verzog das Gesicht.  
  
"Darum hat sich Akane mit deinem Vater geredet und ihn überredet, sie zu trainieren. Sie waren neun Monate weg und Akane ist etwa so gut geworden, wie du warst, als ich gekommen bin. Das hat sie fürchterlich arrogant gemacht und sie hat Kuno zwei Monate ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Sie ist jetzt auch viel agressiver. Ein falsches Wort und ...."  
  
Ich kratze mich am Kinn.  
  
"Ich glaube ich werde mich mal mit befassen. Gleich nachdem ich mein Okiami hatte."  
  
Inzwischen hatte sich Ukyo besser konzentrieren können und je ein Okiami lag vor mir und Ryoko. "Mmmm, die schmeken gut," sagte meine Tochter zwischen den Bissen. "Es sind die besten," berichtigte ich sie und Ukyo wurde wieder rot.  
  
Schließlich waren wir fertig.  
  
"Dann erzähl uns mal deine Gschichte," sagte Ukyo.  
  
Und ich erzählte meine Geschichte.  
  
"... und jetzt sind wir hier gestrandet."  
  
Die beiden sahen mich lange an.  
  
"Ein wenig fantastisch," sagte Ukyo schließlich," Aber dir passieren immer die unmöglichsten Dinge." "Das ist war."  
  
Ich sah inzwischen Hisho an.  
  
"Was ist mit ihm, Ucchan?"  
  
Sie wurde abermals rot.  
  
"Er ist mein Freund." "Ich dachte ich wäre dein Verlobter?"  
  
Ich lächelte sie an.  
  
"Na herzlichen Glückwunsch, mein Freund."  
  
Ich klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Wenn ihr irgendetwas passiert, dann..."  
  
Ich ließ den Satz offen, einerseits, weil er es schon begriffen hatte, und andererseits, weil jemand die Tür zum 'Ucchan's' aufstieß. Wir drehten uns um. Ryoko und ich zwinkerten nur bei dem Anblick und Hisho und Ukyo stöhnten gequält auf.  
  
"Halt, böse..."  
  
Ich hörte nicht genau hin, zum einen weil diese 'Rede' schlimmer war als alles, was Kuno je gebrabbelt hatte, und zum anderen um mir die acht jungen Mädchen vor mir etwas näher anzusehen. Alle acht trugen so eine Art Schuluniform, die der Traum eines jeden Pädophielen in Japan war. Und alle waren in verschiedenen Farben. Fünf von ihnen waren etwa sechzehn, zwei Anfang zwanzig und eine vielleicht grade Mal dreizehn.  
  
"... und im Namen des Mondes werde ich euch bestrafen."  
  
Ich zwinkerte nochmals und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Und was gibt euch einen Grund zu der Annahme, daß wir 'Böse' sind?" fragte Ryoko, wie immer schnell bei der Sache. "Nun ihr..."  
  
Der Anführerin, die mit der regenbogenfarbigen 'Uniform' und den zwei Flügelchen, fehlten die Worte und sie sah sich hilfesuchend umsah. Anscheinend hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet. Ich drehte mich zu Ukyo um. Ich deutete mit meinem Daumen auf die acht.  
  
"Wer sind die denn? Ich habe grade nicht genau zugehört."  
  
Ukyo hob eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Das sind die Sailor Senshi," antwortete sie," So 'ne Art Superheldentruppe aus Jubban. Haben aber schon mehrfach die Welt gerettet."  
  
Dann stellte die die acht vor. Ich hob nun meinerseits eine Augenbraue und sah die acht wieder an. Sailor Merkur hatte inzwischen eine Art Visor vor den Augen und einen Palmtop in der Hand, auf dem sie wie wild herumhackte. Ich sah zu Ryoko hinüber, die ihren Scanner hervorgezogen hatte und ihrerseits auf ein Holo sah das vor ihr schwebte.  
  
"Und?" fragte ich.  
  
Sie sah mich an.  
  
"Also..."  
  
Sie wurde von einem Feuerball unterbrochen, der auf uns zuraste. Da er aus Energie bestand konnte ich ihn wahrnehmen und in ein grünes Kraftfeld baute sich in seiner Flugbahn auf. Der Ball traf den von mir ezeugten HÜ-Schild und verschwand. Nach ihm verschwand der Schild auch wieder. Ryoko ließ sich von nichts beirren.  
  
"...wir brauchen nicht nach der Hyperenergiequelle hier in Tokio suchen. Sie ist zu uns gekommen."  
  
Sie deutete auf die acht.  
  
"Sie sind die Quelle. Sie erzeugen Energie im SHF-Hyperband."  
  
Aha, Superhochfrequente Hyperenergie, mit anderen Worten Magie. Ryoko war die einzige die in dieser Richtung forschte und das nur wegen meinem Fluch. Sie hatte herausgefunden, daß Magie nur eine Spielart der Hyperenergie war, genau wie parapsychische Fähigkeiten. Nur mit einem Unterschied: Während man Paragaben oder besser UHF-Hyperenergien mit hohem Aufwand künstlich erzeugen konnte, war es mit SHF-Hyperenergien unmöglich. Nur biologische Wesen konnten mit genug Übung SHF-Energien maniplieren. Damit war Ryoko diejenige, die Magie wissenschaftlich erklährbar gemacht hat und sie ist gleichzeitig die einzige die sich ernsthaft mit Magie beschäftigte, so ernsthaft, daß sie zu einer Magierin geworden war. Ich sah die Sailor Senshi an, sie hatten sich bisher nicht bewegt, seit der Feuerball in den HÜ-Schild geknallt war.  
  
"Aaahh," hörte ich sie sagen," was haben wir denn hier? Einen Kristall."  
  
Das riß alle aus ihrer Trance.  
  
"Ihr kriegt den Silver Millenium Cristall nicht!" schrie Sailor Moon und griff mit beiden Händen schützend vor die Brosche, in die der Kristall eingebettet war.  
  
"Warum sollten wir den Kristall haben wollen," fragte Ryoko," Das ist ein Howalgonium-Kristall, wie wir ihn zu zehntausenden an Bord der DISCOVERY haben."  
  
Sie sah wieder auf das Holo.  
  
"Und schlecht geschliffen noch dazu."  
  
Sie griff nach hintern und schob ihre Jacke beiseite und griff nach einem alten Lederhalfter, nur um eine Waffe hervorzuziehen die in Form und Größe an eine Walter PPK erinnerte. Sofort wurden alle Anwesenden, außer mir, bleich. Aber anstatt die Waffe auf irgendjemanden zu richten, hielt sie sie fest und zog einen Teil der Kammer nach hinten, nur um einen farblosen, diamantähnlichen Kristall herauszunehmen. Sie hob ihn ins Licht und warf ihn dann Sailor Moon mit einer lässigen Handbewegung zu.  
  
"Hier, der ist tausendmal besser geeignet."  
  
Die acht sahen den Kristall skeptisch an. Ich dagegen sah auf Ryoko's Waffe.  
  
"Du hast das Ding immer noch? Warum kein moderner Blaster, das Modell ist doch mehr als dreitausend Jahre alt."  
  
Sie lächelte nur.  
  
"Du kennst mich, Dad. Ich liebe alte Waffen."  
  
Stolz wie Oskar hob sie die Waffe hoch und zeigte sie jedem.  
  
"Eine Walter P-1-9-3, Stadart-Thermoblaster der Solaren Flotte von 2314 AD bis 2432 AD. Schußweite bis zu 200 Meter innerhalb der Atmosphäre. Energiezelle für 1000 Schuß oder fünf Minuten Dauerfeuer. Prodiziere Stückzahl geht in die hundert Milliarden. War damals ziemlich beliebt, inner- und außerhalb des Solaren Imperiums. Ich habe sogar gehört das Perry auch einmal so einen Blaster besessen hat."  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ukyo sah mich an. "Deine Tochter ist ein Waffennerd?" Ich nickte. "Ja. Einer der schlimmsten Sorte. In ihrer Kabiene hängt ein M16 aus dem Jahr 1973 AD über dem Bett. Liebevoll restauriert und voll funktionsfähig."  
  
Ich mußte mit einem Mal lachen.  
  
"Du hättest sie sehen sollen, wie sie ihren letzten Freund abblitzen lassen hat. Sie hat ihn als bewegliches Ziel genommen und das M16 an ihm getestet."  
  
Hisho und Ukyo sahen mich ungläubig an. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ryoko sah inzwischen die acht Sailor Senshi an.  
  
"Ich hätte dann mal gerne den Kristall wieder."  
  
Sailor Merkur griff den Kristall und gab ihn Ryoko. Sie war nervös.  
  
"Habe ich richtig gehört?" fragte sie vorsichtig," Howalgonium?"  
  
Ryoko nickte.  
  
"Und dieser Perry ist nicht zufällig Perry Rhodan?"  
  
"Yep," bestätigte Ryoko.  
  
"Und die DISCOVERY ist," sagte Hisho mit einem breiten Lächeln," ein Schiff der Entdecker-Klasse."  
  
Sailor Merkur schluckte und drehte sich um.  
  
"Wir sollten sie besser in Ruhe lassen," stellte sie fest. "Warum?" fragte Sailor Mars," Wir sollten sie ein für alle Mal beseitigen."  
  
"Die sind eine Nummer zu groß für uns. Die brauchen nur ein Transformgeschütz abfeuern und wir sind Geschichte."  
  
"Transformgeschütz?" fragte Sailor Moon.  
  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Och, nur eine Waffe mit der man aus 15 Millionen Kilometern Entfernung eine Kernwaffe mit 4000GT Sprengkraft innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen verschießen kann. Angewendet auf einen Planten, löscht eine solche Bombe ein Gebiet von der Größe Japans allein durch die Exposion aus."  
  
Die acht Senshi wurden bleich.  
  
"Aber ich bin hier gebohren und ein ganz netter Kerl. Ich würde soetwas nie tun."  
  
Ich sah sie an.  
  
"Haltet euch von uns fern und wir machen keine Probleme." 


End file.
